Bloody Meigui and Rose
by EchanHeartSaitoHajime
Summary: In the world of spies, personal feelings must be disregarded to get the mission done. What happens when Arthur falls for his enemy that is forced to be a wanted criminal? What will choices will Arthur make? UKXFem!China USXFem!Japan
1. The Annoyance Has Arrived

_**Meigui is Chinese for Rose, I believe...feel free to correct me. This will have multiple pairings~ so look out for them~! This is also my first Hetalia fic, so feedback is appreciated~**_

_Alfred F. Jones. _

He looked up, rubbed his eyes and stared back at the paper.

_Alfred F. Jones. _

Once more, he rubbed his eyes and set it down, looking around his office. It was a lie, right? Perhaps a badly played joke?

_Alfred F. Jones._

"Bloody hell." He muttered and looked at the words again. "They can't be serious!"

_Alfred F. Jones. _

The name now mocked him as he skipped over everything except for the name and "partner-in-training."

It only made his aggravation worse. Why would the head reduce the great Arthur Kirkland into reducing him into a babysitter?

If only it weren't him! What was even worse that it wasn't any rookie, it was…

"ARTIE~!"

…his younger brother.

"ARTIE~!" True to his predictions, a sandy-blonde man, about early to mid-twenties, with bright blue, excited eyes and glasses rushed into the office, abandoning his luggage and bear hugged the shorter blonde man.

"Get off of me, you git!"

"Artie~! It's been like five years since I saw you~!" The large kid-trapped-in-an-adult-body kept holding onto him.

"Alfred! Enough!" The British man finally gathered enough strength to shove off his younger brother. "I didn't know you were coming until today…" He shook his head and sighed. "I suppose you want to rest?"

"Nah~! I wanna start trainin' today~!"

Arthur shuddered at the American's accent. "It's "want' and "training." Is that how you Americans talk?"

Alfred shrugged and reached into his pocket to pull out a crinkled and worn letter. "Dude! I almost forgot about this thing I was s'pposed ta give ya!"

The shorter man took it from his hands and sighed. "Can't you be more careful with things? Look at the state this letter is in!"

"Dude, just read the letter! If it's readable, then it doesn't matter what it looks like!"  
>The American stubbornly crossed his arms. His older brother never failed in correcting him, that part he had not missed.<p>

"WHAT!" Arthur dropped the letter as if it just burst into flames...which it actually did… "You Americans are crazy! Exploding letters!"

Obnoxious laughter filled the room. "He did make it explode!" While Alfred was laughing at the fire, Arthur was busy stepping on it to stop the fire from spreading. "What is wrong with you!"

"That was awesome!" Alfred said after his laughter fit and wiping some tears away beneath his glasses.

"I am done for the day! I'm going to leave you here if you don't bloody hurry up, Alfred!" Already annoyed with his younger brother and it hadn't even been five minutes… He packed up his shoulder bag with some paperwork, and gave his younger brother a mild glare.

"Ah! Wait up Artie!" Alfred ran to the door, grabbed his luggage and ran after Arthur, like a child chasing after a grownup, who was already down the hall…


	2. Japan's Top Spy

**_Reviews are appreciated~ _**

Five minutes.

Only 300 seconds to get in, hack into the system to stop the nuclear bombs from leaving the base, and get back out.

Brown eyes stared in concentration at the large screen as small, slender fingers were constantly and rapidly tapping on the keyboard, inputting complicated codes to completely stop the nukes from detonating.

Three minutes left.

"Owarimasu." As soon as she finished, she went back up the air vent she had come in through and headed back out to the speedy car awaiting her outside the base.

Back in her office, she completed the paperwork from the mission, turned it in and headed back home to her apartment.

One could have never guessed that Honda Kiku, the short, brown-eyed girl was one of Japan's top spies. Actually, she was one of the top spies in the world.

She unlocked the door to her two bedroom apartment, took of her shoes at the entrance, and was greeted by her small, white dog. "Konbanwa, Pochi." She kneeled down and petted the small dog's head.

The apartment was quite empty, save for some simple, but necessary pieces for furniture in the living room, a stocked cupboard with a small refrigerator in the kitchen, and in her room, a small bed with clothes in the closet. One of the rooms was completely empty, and she preferred not to set foot into it.

When she finished greeting her small friend, a framed picture caught her attention. Her eyes that were usually had little to no emotion flashed a bit of sadness through them.

The picture was of three girls; the one that looked the oldest seemed to be in her early twenties, her brown hair up in buns, amber eyes sparkling with happiness, and a warm smile grazed her lips. She was carrying a little girl, about seven years old, with long brown hair and a huge, silly grin on her face. Kiku was next to them, also smiling quite happily; she was about fifteen years old.

She looked away from the photo and continued to the kitchen without a second thought.

"Kiku-meimei."

The Japanese girl quickly opened her eyes and looked around for any trace of the voice she thought she clearly heard. A sigh escaped her lips and she sat up ready to start her regular routine.

Breakfast was eaten, her pet fed, the kitchen clean, clothes on, hair combed through, teeth brushed, and the house was spotless.

It was time to go to work. She locked the door to her apartment and made her way to the train station. Kiku didn't see it necessary to own a car when she could take the bus or the train.

When she got into her office, there was a mysterious manila envelope sitting on her desk. At first she thought it to be more paperwork, until she saw the seal on the bottom right corner: a mission.

Quickly and carefully, she opened it and read its contents.

"Igirisu desu ka?" Kiku sighed and spotted the paper clipped packet of necessary paperwork to fill out behind the letter of instructions, and the last thing in the packet was a passport with a new identity.

Another sigh escaped her. Who would take care of Pochi for her while she was gone? Maybe Pochi could come too? It could be too dangerous…maybe it would be best to let one of her co-agents take care of Pochi for her.

That decided, the Japanese woman began to fill out the paperwork and wondered what other instructions awaited her in Britain.

_**"Owarimasu"-(Japanese) Finished**_

_**"Kiku-meimei" -(Chinese) Meimei is little sister**_

**_"Igirisu desu ka" -(Japanese) Is it England?_**


End file.
